


LMFAO

by vampirekilmer



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP, clint being an idiot, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Just walk away, it's not like he know you're here.</em>
</p>
<p>At least that's what Phil thought until Clint looked coyly over his shoulder at him, blue eyes narrow and a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth as he sang along, “I'm sexy and I know it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	LMFAO

Clint stood in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of faded gray sweat pants that were somehow defying gravity and just barely hanging onto the sharp lines of his hips, already sliding off the top curve of his butt. Phil watched as his hips rolled from side to side in rhythm with the obnoxious club music he had pounding over the speakers, and couldn't help but get half hard from the sight of the archer gyrating like a stripper.

As he watched the tentative hold the sweat pants had was lost and they quickly started sliding down lower on his hips, the very top of the cleft of ass visible and oh god he was going commando. Clint grabbed at the waistband, half-heartedly yanking it back up while he continued to writhe, all the while singing along horribly while he cooked his breakfast, completely oblivious to his handler staring at him across the room.

They had been circling each other for weeks. Phil knew that he should never get involved with anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D., particularly anyone he was directly responsible for. But goddamn Barton knew how to push his buttons, and had been taunting him, teasing him, and in general seeing just how far he could push his handler before he snapped.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was a trained professional, this was nothing. He'd just go back up stairs, get in a hot shower, and take all of sixty seconds to come imagining those hips. _Just walk away, it's not like he knows you're here._

At least that's what Phil thought until Clint looked coyly over his shoulder at him, blue eyes narrow and a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth as he sang along, “I'm sexy and I know it.”

And at that moment, Phil realized that he'd had enough.

With a growl and a snarl he stalked across the kitchen, jerking his sleep shirt over his head, and part of his mind smirked in satisfaction at the deer-in-the-headlights look that came across Clint's face.

He quickly reached over and turned the stove off before grabbing Clint by the hips, spinning him around, and shoving him against the island in the middle of the kitchen so his arms were braced against the counter, feet instinctively spread wide for balance.

Phil took just a moment to enjoy the sight of the other man's bare back trembling slightly before crouching to bite hard at the swell of Clint's ass that was once again visible. Barton hissed and arched his back, at the same time pressing back against Coulson's mouth and the warm hands fitted around his hips.

Licking, sucking, biting, leaving a mark that would be there for days, he chuckled with satisfaction at the keening whine that Clint was making. He stood up, pressing against his back, resting his weight against him.

“JARVIS, kill it.” he said to the room, and the pounding beat was replaced with a sudden silence that accentuated Clint's gasping breath.

“I do hope you're ready to follow through with your offer, Agent Barton.” Phil's mouth was just brushing against Clint's ear, his voice still rough from sleep.

There was no answer, just a slight nod and a murmur of agreement before Coulson dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, his hands tight on Clint's hips the whole time.

He wasn't going to take that shower alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard LMFAO's "I'm Sexy And I Know It" the other day, and immediately thought of Clint dancing around in falling down sweat pants and Phil just losing it. This is pure, unadulterated, mindless PWP.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on Feelschat who looked this over for me!
> 
> As always constructive criticism, comments, and encouragement are the best way you can thank and support all fanfiction authors. Please take a minute to help keep the stories coming by sharing your thoughts!


End file.
